tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Makal
"You call me the son of mud and blood. The successor to Hockrott. I tell you, however, that my blood is black. You in turn take it upon yourself to spill your blood for me and for the nation. I tell you, then, that I am from a different world, why would you spill your blood for me as though I were your countryman? You point to the bloody ground and tell me that we are of a kind. You are my countrymen for we are all black of blood." — MakalMakal, also known as the Doppelganger, and as Emperor Makal of the Sphenklavs was a hornman resident of Zul during the Sack of Calum, which kicked off the Invasion of Flayeland. He, along with Rott, Billow, Landeles, the nameless woman, the Iggrubman, Rahal, Manth, Vrayek, and Rauz fled to the ruins of Runol. Unlike Rott, Billow, Landeles, and the nameless woman, he chose to stay behind at Runol instead of chancing Haunted Isle. Rott felt betrayed by this. Later, he, and the others would go into Zul to try and rescue the chieftains, and the hornmen, who were rounded up, for what they assumed were executions. They were caught. A Mykun, Luk, accidentally revealed a secret of Makal's uncle, Makaloz. Makaloz had previous been a Mykun of the Bottomjaw Empire. Luk began to recant happily bloody memories of the Invasion of Iggrub (the reason why Makaloz had deserted), greatly angering the Iggrubman. Makaloz died, saying to Makal: "We're... tainted, Makal. By the Black Blood of Bottomjaw." Luk looked at the group, and questioned who "Makal" was. He randomly decided that the Iggrubman was Makal, and began to taunt him. The Iggrubman then tapped into massively powerful psychic powers. Despite his immense strength, Luk was simply a much more skilled warrior, and was only defeated narrowly. Makal, and his friends were able to escape, but were later once again captured by a Myklatzu, nicknaming him Deadtongue. Deadtongue brought him, as all other hornmen to King Kalth Viceses. There, Makal began masquerading as the Crown Prince of the Bottomjaw Empire, Kalth Relth (i.e. Hockrott the Hornman). Having a personal knowledge of Rott's childhood, having been to Runol several times with him, and being decently educated on Bottomjaw by his uncle, he was able to pass himself off. He was taken to King Viceses and Spindlefingers. Spindlefingers, the Eyes-&-Ears of the Kalth King told Makal upon meeting him: "I know you're not him." Spindlefingers offered secrecy for the exchange of one piece of information. Spindlefingers wished to know how Luk died. Makal told him that the Iggrubman threw him magickally, and could beat a powerful Mykun in hand to hand combat. Spindlefingers believed him, and went into the mountains of Flayeland himself to hunt him down. Meanwhile his friends, save for the Iggrubman, had been sent to Bottomjaw. Rauz found a stray cat, String. String led him to the caves beneath the scorch gardens, and took the form of a great lionheaded woman, telling him that as the friends of Rott, they were all destined for great futures. About three Myklasi months passed, and then news hit Bottomjaw Castle of a gigantic army just appearing out from nowhere in Flayeland, and taking all its possessions there under its control. Viceses in Flayeland had been training Makal to be a warrior, and especially in military strategy. However, Bottomjaw Castle was eventually taken by Prince Pyett of Seylenn, who had arrived on Flayeland through a lychgate seemingly randomly placed in the middle of the Sayelic Great-Sea. Viceses, Makal, Rahal, Vrayek, and the nameless woman's mother Vee, were taken as prisoners, and taken back across the lychgate to the Delklands. There, they eventually once again met Rott. Makal would spend most of his early adult life as a member of the Nameless Guild of the New Delkish Empire. When Empress Vayess was killed in an avalanche on Deres Isle, Makal quickly became her successor, the 3rd hornman capable of flight. There he had been saved by Viceses, who said eureka to him as his last word, implying that he had "found" his real son. However, Makal at that time was not ready for the power than entailed. He allowed instead for the position of the Hornman to die. His successor was instead Ayeson, who finally succeeded in ruling all the Delklands. Makal would go on to mercy kill the tallman that Gebel Snakepit became. After this, he decided that he had learned an important lesson. Previously, he had allowed the fear of power to rein him in, and keep him from intervening and trying to save lives. He learned of Ayeson's betrayal of Gebel, and began a revolution against Ayeson. The revolution was unsuccessful, but Ayeson became a hated figure, and was dethroned after a fight with Calthoss Sayerburn led to his death, and the destruction of Stonetowers in a fireball. Makal fled to Western Parthalenn the year the Walls of Wind finally came down, CC: 5,232, and there became an officer in the Anasic Armed Forces, having great prestige even there. He figured that since Anasia's City was the most-powerful of the eight states, he could there do the most to help people. He was somewhat correct, and for forty years he campaigned hard against the expansionist, power-hungry facets of Anasic culture, and consciousness, not completely unsuccessfully either. His faith in the Anasic Empire faded way completely after the Last Battle at Celmetes, wherein Anasia's City seemingly completely abandoned the Celmetites. He united the Sphneklavs against Anasia's City, and the Blue Empire, and was succesfully able to be become the King of Akaland, the state which succeeded Anasia's City, and could almost completely keep the Blue Empire out of Western Parthalenn. He died of pneumonia on a visit to the City of Foe-Breakers. Category:Nameless children Category:Hornmen Category:Characters Category:Monarchs Category:Delkish Monarchs